Rooney Doodle
Rooney Doodle (Guitar, Vocals) is one of the Doodlebops in the TV Series1 He is played by Chad Mcnamra. Rooney first appeared in the episode Photo Op. Rooney is also Deedee, Moe's brother. Appearance Rooney is a blue-skinned boy with blue hair. He wears a beret on his head that has a music note on it. He wears a light blue shirt with red swirls on it under a pair of dark blue overalls. His overalls has a guitar on it (going diagonal, thus making one of the straps the top of a guitar, the other strap's button being a guitar pick). He wears a pair of blue socks and red slip-on shoes. Personality Rooney loves to invent things! He is full of curiosity and loves to tinker with things and figure out how they work. Relationships Family * Deedee Doodle - Sister * Moe Doodle - brother * Memorable Quotes * "Don't pull the rope" - Rooney says it with Deedee, whenever someone's gonna pull the rope * "Rats!" - Rooney Says It * "I'm Rooney Doodle!"- Rooney's introduction to the show. "Whenever things get tough, whenever you feel you've had enough, just remember this simple little thing. Keep trying." ''Rooney's catch phrase. "Did you ever wonder why..." Rooney's catchprase and song that he sings in What? When? Why?. "Rooney D. is in da house! Well technically I'm on the bus, but it's all good peep " Rooney's sound and talk in A Different Look "Oh you're right Deedee. I think I did forget to install that!" Rooney after knowing what Deedee realized in Robo Moe Trivia * Rooney Doodle's main color scheme appears to be the color blue. Unlike Deedee and Moe, Rooney is the only one of the 4 siblings with one set color. Deedee being ''pink and purple, and Moe Yellow and OrangeOrange. * Of his siblings and friend, he is the only one with hair made of foam. * Rooney is a Gaelic male name and means 'Red Haired' which ''Ironically Rooney has blue hair * Rooney like's to watch Demolition Derbies, even going so far as to make his own invention based off one. * Rooney actually wear's a red berret that matches his red shoe's but being the tallest, can only bee seen when he is looking downward. * One time during a concert in L.A Rooney Doodle didn't get booed off the stage midway and his brother Moe jumped on stage and led the band with Rooney and Deedee as backup causing the crowd to rise back up with a thunderous applause. * Rooney Doodle, like his siblings and friend, his character design was based off of one of the three hedgehog triplet's from the TV series ''Sonic Underground. Which was also made by Cookie Jar. * Rooney along with his siblings and friend like to skateboard.(Though Rooney isn't very good). * Rooney always has bad fanfares during the beginning of every episode. * Rooney's debut was Doodlebops Photo Op. * Sometimes Rooney makes the bad fanfare as failure when he introduces himself. Appearances # Doodlebops Photo Op # Keep Trying # O Solo Moe # Cauliflower Power # All Together Now # Tap Tap Tap # Bird Is The Word # Count On Me # Fast and Slow Moe # Jumping Judy # Very Scary # Queen For A Deedee # The Move Groove (cameo) # Strudel Doodle # Look In A Book # High and Low # Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber # The Bad Day # Wobbly Whoopsy # What? When? Why? # Roar Like A Dinosaur # Growing Moe # AbracaDeedee # What Did You See Today? # Junk Funk # Sad Glad Bumpy Grumpy # Doodlebops Holiday Show # The Eww Flower # The Mighty Moe Machine # The Bring-A-Sound-Arounder # All Aboard The Doodle Train # Switch A Doodle # Star Struck # A Different Look # Deedee Superstar # Best Hider Ever # A Mess Of Doodles # Step By Step # The Blame Game # Hold Your Horses # The Unbearless Loadness Of Moe # Fair Share # Space Invader # Don't Use It Don't Need It # Where's Mudge? # Moe's Lucky Clover # Show and Tell # Later Alligator # The Solo Surprise # Deedee's Big Break # Moon Doodles # Flat Sitis # The Name Game # Moe's Invention # Rhymes With Orange # Think Pink # The Chicken and The Eggs # All By Myself # Moe's Dinosaur # Deedee's Accordion # Robo Moe # Oh, Brother # The Frazzles # Way Better # Around The World Rockin Road Show Episodes # Splish Splash Fun/Messypotamia # The Trumpet That Roared/Mouthful Of Teeth # Race Day/Night Light # Where's Moe?/Bus Stop # Deedee's Doodle/Bus Driver Bob # Doodleball/Knighty Mighty # Pancake Flip Flop/Stand Up Funny # No Newbies/Stamp Champ # Icky Ewwy/Show And Tell # Harris Gets Embarrassed Memory Lane # Mind Your Manners/Sharesies # The Go-Go-Go-Kart/Only Half-Way # The Wash Up/The Biggest Drums Ever # Don't Forget To Ask Bop-Bop's New Tricks # The History Mystery Tour/Doggie Disappear-O # Moe's Missing Mojo/Dancing With The Bops # When I Grow Up/Follow The Leader # Super Doodles/One Up # Atlantis Ahoy!/Switcheroo # Sing A Tune Town/The Doodle Verse # Camp Doodlenet/Mail Snail Central # Rooney's Robot/Hiccupitis # The Fan Who Cried Pink Dinosaur/Follow That Iguana # The Zoom-Zoom Brothers/Save The Doodlenet # Song Bird/Message Mess-Up # Band Together/More Than Meets The Eye (Last appearance) Rooney Doodle's Bedroom Rooney's bedroom is all blue. The bedroom walls are a light blue and his floor was blue. His bed was blue with light blue pillows, a blue bed comforter, a blue soft blanket, a blue diary, and a blue stuffed bear. His bedroom also has blue chests of drawers, blue closets, a dark blue rack for his red guitar, a blue hammock with green stripes, blue nightstands, a blue lamp shaped like a monkey wrench. It also has a blue chair and a blue desk, which Rooney can do a bit of planning of his inventions. He also has a television cabinet that is blue, and has a blue set of drawers with guitar shaped drawer knobs. Category:Characters Category:Main characters